


what TIEs it all together (is you)

by SmonksTheMuse



Series: TIE Vader [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Love him. Love him Luke, Luke your father would do literally anything for you, Prompt Fic, TIE Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmonksTheMuse/pseuds/SmonksTheMuse
Summary: Prompt from Pomrania on tumblr: "TIE Vader + Luke. Did they meet before or after the TIE-ificatin?"





	

Luke still didn’t understand. No matter how much or how hard he thought about it, he just didn’t understand.

Darth Vader was a murderer, a monster. He had cut off Luke’s hand, tortured his friends, sold Han to a bounty hunter. He had committed hundreds of atrocities in the name of the Empire, never once showing the slightest hint of hesitation or remorse.

Fusing himself with a TIE Advanced should have merely changed the way he did those evil things, not prompted such a complete shift in behavior.

Darth Vader had deserted the Empire, and now traveled the galaxy doing  _good deeds!_

Granted, they still often involved a fair amount of destruction, fear and sometimes death, but they were good deeds at the core.

Aiding the Rebellion in battle? Freeing slaves and bringing slavers to justice? Liberating planets under restrictive Imperial rule? Those were not things Darth Vader did! They just  _weren’t!_

_But they’re things Anakin Skywalker would have done._

_Things his father would have done._

All this ran through his mind in seconds, for he didn’t have much time to think; a TIE Advanced had approached the rebel base, and asked to speak with Commander Skywalker.

What in the galaxy was he going to  _say?_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can be found on my tumblr: vintage-smokestack.tumblr.com


End file.
